User blog:Inflatable
Starting now until the first balloon Press Release comes out, you can design balloons of characters that haven't been represented in the Parade, or a redesign of a character you want to return to the Parade! And be sure to bookmark this blog post so you can keep in touch with the gallery updates! SPREAD YOUR IMAGINATION NOW! Balloons My renderings Balloonicle Idea - Golfing Aflac Duck.jpg|Golfing Aflac Duck Balloonicle (4th version) (sponsored by Aflac Insurance) Balloon Idea - Emoji Cluster.jpg|Emoji Cluster: featuring Smile, Lovely, Laughingstock, Hippy and Thinker Balloon Idea - Hockey Puck.jpg|Hockey Puck Novelty Balloon Balloon Idea - Mr. Potato Head v2.jpg|Mr. Potato Head (2nd version) (sponsored by Hasbro) Balloon Idea - Tony the Tiger.jpg|Tony the Tiger (sponsored by Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) More coming soon! Angel Avila Maravilla's renderings 20200117 195715.jpg|Felix the Cat and his Magic Bag of Tricks (sponsored by DreamWorks Animation) 20200118 133038.jpg|Woody Woodpecker (2nd version) (sponsored by Universal Pictures) Gunnar Tarbox's renderings Winter Tom and Jenny.png|Winter Tom and Jerry (sponsored by Warner Bros) JamarcusMudkip's renderings 1579135530379365621177.jpg|Mario and Yoshi (sponsored by Nintendo) JDL2016's renderings Big Bird Parade Balloon idea for 2020 Macy's Paradev.jpg|Big Bird and Radar (sponsored by Sesame Workshop) My own Bugs Bunny Parade Balloon idea for the 2020 Macy's Parade.jpg|Bugs Bunny (sponsored by Warner Bros) Clifford the Big Red Dog with Emily Parade Balloon Idea.jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog and Emily Elizabeth (2nd version) (sponsored by Paramount Pictures) Minions Macy's Parade Balloon idea 2020.jpg|Minions (sponsored by Illumination) MLP Rainbow Dash Parade Balloon idea for the 2020 Macy's Parade.jpg|Rainbow Dash (sponsored by Hasbro) Tom and Jerry Balloon Idea 2020.jpg|Tom and Jerry (sponsored by Warner Bros) MickeyMouseLover2001's renderings Hello Kitty.png|Hello Kitty (3rd version) (sponsored by Sanrio) MickeyConcept.png|Sorcerer Mickey Mouse (5th version) (sponsored by Disney) Spiderman 3.0 Design.png|Spider-Man (3rd version) (sponsored by Marvel) Tom and jerry.png|Tom and Jerry (sponsored by Warner Bros) TSB&LHF2007's renderings MTDP-8BallNoveltyBalloon.png|8-Ball Novelty Balloon MTDP-AflackDuck(V4)Balloonicle.png|Holiday Aflac Duck balloonicle (4th version) with Wreath (sponsored by Aflac Insurance) MTDP-BeachBallNoveltyBalloon.png|Beach Ball Novelty Balloon MTDP-RollerSkatingBigBirdBalloon.png|Roller Skating Big Bird (3rd version) (sponsored by Sesame Workshop, the Non-Profit Educational Organization behind Sesame Street) MTDP-BugsBunny(V2)Balloon.png|Bugs Bunny (2nd version) (sponsored by Warner Bros) IMG 1223.png|Chicka Chicka Boom Boom MTDP-EmojiNoveltyBalloons.png|Emoji Cluster: featuring Smile, Lovely, Laughingstock, Hippy and Thinker Garfield&Odie.JPG|Garfield and Odie (3rd version) (sponsored by Paws, Inc) MTDP-GolfBallNoveltyBalloon.png|Golf Ball Novelty Balloon MTDP-HockeyPuckNoveltyBalloon.png|Hockey Puck Novelty Balloon MTDP-HolidayKermitBalloon.png|Holiday Kermit the Frog (3rd version) (sponsored by Disney) MTDP-KoolAidManBalloon.png|Kool-Aid Man (helium balloon version) (sponsored by Kraft Foods) LincolnAndHisYoungerSistersMacysParadeBalloons.png|Lincoln Loud with Lola, Lana and Lily (sponsored by Nickelodeon) MTDP-Mario&YoshiBalloon.png|Mario and Yoshi (sponsored by Nintendo) Sorcerer Mickey.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey Mouse (5th version) (sponsored by Disney) Despicable Me Balloon.png|Despicable Me's Minions (sponsored by Illumination Entertainment) MTDP-Mr.PeanutBalloon.png|Mr. Peanut (sponsored by Planters) MTDP-DetectivePikachuBalloon.png|Detective Pikachu (4th version) (sponsored by The Pokemon Company International) Rock'Em Sock'Em Robots.jpg|Rock' Em Sock' Em Robots Balloonicles (sponsored by Mattel, Inc) MTDP-PingPongBallNoveltyBalloon.png|Ping-Pong Ball Novelty Balloon MTDP-SonicTheHedgehog(V3)Balloon.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (3rd version) (sponsored by Sega) MTDP-SourPatchKidsBalloon.png|Turkey Takeover (sponsored by Sour Patch Kids) MTDP-TennisBallNoveltyBalloon.png|Tennis Ball Novelty Balloon The Very Hungry Caterpillar balloon idea.jpg|The Very Hungry Caterpillar MTDP-VolleyBallNoveltyBalloon.png|Volleyball Novelty Balloon More coming soon! TiffAndTuffFanJr1's renderings 2C4BE2D1-BB59-4995-8548-B212A6169CD9.jpeg|Big Bird (3rd version) (sponsored by Sesame Workshop, the Non-Profit Educational Organization behind Sesame Street) B3931684-37EA-439F-ABB7-B7B1B8363583.jpeg|Dot, Dee and Del (sponsored by PBS) 844C250E-DA23-4A8F-B1BE-3DB580D88D94.jpeg|Energizer Bunny (helium balloon version) B6369CCD-2CD6-491F-8B7C-0852C9963B08.jpeg|Garfield and Odie (3rd version) (sponsored by Paws, Inc) FD5D5509-43F3-42C4-B2C4-5164927F5487.jpeg|Kermit the Frog-tographer (3rd version) (sponsored by Disney) D449A6D4-8DB7-4C72-B6D0-A1002D300243.jpeg|Kirby (sponsored by Nintendo) F043BB5D-8F81-40F4-A48D-6C1B31D3EFE0.jpeg|Kool-Aid Man (helium balloon version) (sponsored by Kraft Foods) E089A63A-93BC-4CFC-A5CC-A16D2A335985.jpeg|The Nesquik Bunny (sponsored by Nestle) B8777341-B473-43A0-81A8-6FC37CDD5F90.jpeg|Sonic the Hedgehog (3rd version) (sponsored by Sega) More coming soon! Balloons that are unlikely to happen, but are still great drawings Custom Balloon Design.png|Chuck E Cheese (created by Justin Noe2010) Toontowntheballoon.png|Flippy (sponsored by ToonTown) (created by Luisbarretto) 2EE59163-4D41-4D29-BDF9-4AA4AD8F6FFF.jpeg|Jenny Wakeman (sponsored by Nickelodeon) (created by TiffAndTuffFanJr1) Linus-Concept.png|Linus the Lionhearted (created by ToonBoomer) Scratchballoon.png|Scratch Cat (sponsored by Scratch.mit.edu) (created by Luisbarretto) Veggietales Macy's Parade Balloon Idea for the 2020.jpg|VeggieTales (sponsored by Big Idea Productions) Category:Blog posts